Two-component plastic products of this type are known in many different embodiments from the prior art of US 2004/0017051 A1, of DE 296 02 173 U1, of DE 14 91 743 A1, of EP 0 397 977 A and of US 2006/089602 A1. The soft component often serves as a sealing element, or for improving the tactile qualities of a hard component main body of the plastic product, for example as a handle element, such as in a toothbrush. Furthermore, plastic products are known in which a hard component is subsequently joined to a soft functional component for sealing, connecting, damping, or improving the tactile qualities. Such a subsequent joining, as a rule, adds time and expense.